Four Swords Re-booted
by InvisiableWalls
Summary: Another glance towards the classic Four Swords series. The Four are back on a quest to save not Zelda, not to slay an evil beast, or for any non-critical reason. This time, they have to save Hyrule from an ever-growing ominous evil black hole that started above Hyrule castle and is slowly making it's way across all of the world! Can they do it? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's note: It can be said, without a doubt, The Legend of Zelda Four Swords (and it's sequel Four Swords Adventures) are the coolest multiplayer beat-the-rupees-out-of-your-friend games! That's just my opinion but I swear that there will be someone out there to agree with me... ANYWAYS... I wrote this fan fiction out of curiosity to experiment with characters, setting, and other "mind props..." This will be my first published fan fiction so please note that there WILL be a few grammatical errors along with plot holes, forgotten sketches or seems, abandoned or aborted key factors, and the such. I'd also like to have the Links give me a little disclaimer. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Links in harmony as though a group of four-year olds had to recite the USA presidents and a fourteen year old had to supervise them, "The Legend of Zelda and The Four swords do not belong to InvisiableWalls (Blue says something about "Really bad creativity on naming") and all mentioned areas, plots, characters, jokes, and just about any mentioned material that excludes his own, modified character speech (Vio looks horrified to the thought of someone sitting at a desk and literally WRITING his future). None of it. In fact, he probably doesn't even have a- (Blue gets slapped up the head by an unknown force)... whatever, I don't own it! No one is going to read this anyways an-"

Chapter 1: Forgotten Friends

Link sat by his window in the castle. The day had been slow, the birds chirped, but that was probably the only noise heard. The slight breeze slowly let Link's hair rise in fall, like the waves of a beach slowly whipping towards the sand, but not necessarily high. Link's expression was mostly blank, not much to think about besides what a beautiful day it was. Link didn't feel like playing with the other children, he never did. "Too much I know that they could never understand. I'm much more advanced," He'd always say. He was right in a sense, no one COULD ever know the battles and hardships he'd been through. Except for Zelda, of course... The only person to ever truly understand the craziness of his life. He was normally occupied with saving the citizens of Hyrule, either from petty thieves or monsters at the front gates, nothing could challenge his mastery of the sword, his sharp wit, and endless courage. His only problem was that his father believed that he acted upon his own will to be the hero in these circumstances, that he should work together with others and not endanger himself so often. None of this mattered to Link, though, it was just constant nagging that he'd never REALLY follow.

Link was quite bored with this whole "staring longingly out the window for something to do" thing, so he decided to head down to the training room for some warm ups. He actually had to be there today, but his own will just said it'd be too boring. He didn't need it anyway, he was very sufficient with a sword and the practice was practically useless. The only reason it was enforced was because the princess, while very much NOT in danger, needed to be protected by the Knights Order (the name of the Hyrule Castle knight association) at all times, even when it seemed completely useless and wasteful of time (Like they really had anything to do anyways). Link went with it because it gave him a chance to show off his skills.

After Link's usual "shoot the targets" and "smack the dummy" training, he decided to head upstairs and see if the princess was alright. She was not in the throne room, he knew this because Zelda hated the constant spotlight, even with here royal status she couldn't help but feel unnerved with this high status. Zelda was commonly found in her room, either practicing her harp, writing letters to other areas outside of Hyrule (where, Link did not know), or planning to defend against war threats and attackers. The last of the Wind mage's minions still roamed the land, hoping to find a new master. Ever since Link had last split into four to save the princess, things had been awfully peaceful. A knock was heard at Zelda's door. "Who could that be?" She wondered silently to herself, "Better go see..." She mumbled. She leapt lightly from the chair of her desk. As she approached the door she wondered if it would be Link. "Oh, i hope so, I'm soooo bored!" Link was the only person who knew her enough to care about what she had to say. In fact, Link actually cared about her more than she noticed, normally. She turned the door handle and, surprise, it WAS Link. "Oh, hi." was all she could say. Link was wearing a lounge tunic, a light aqua color, no hat, but it was strange seeing him without uniform in her presence.

They talked about how they felt that day, what was on their minds, and what they had been up too. Zelda brought up something about a foreign kingdom, a dilemma of sorts on an artifact. "Nothing to do with any mischievous plots, does it?" asked Link, hoping for a "Yes." "No, of course not! Nothing too critical or we'd be helping them." "Oh." was all he could manage. "Wanna go check with the war plan room for fun?" The girl asked with a type of gusto that made you wonder if it WOULD be fun.

Down in the planning room, something was up. The walls seemed to be coated with maps and charts and Zelda kept making a face like she wasn't invited to a party! "Link! I never said that ANY of this was valid or initiated! Someone's been planning a war behind our backs!" "So that's why the captain kept saying something about "extra exercises" and everyone actually cared!" Link made a sarcastic face and turned around to look back at the maps. "Suspicious..." thought Zelda to herself. "How could they even do this without the signature's and meetings and such... unless..."

-Ooooh, cliffhanger! Looks like something suspicious is happening within the castle. I promise that the rest of the troop will show up next chapter, give it time. Remember, new chapters every 3 days (Some restrictions apply)! Have a good day and don't forget to brush your teeth! Oh, and did i mention, this is going to be a humor fiction even though the first chapter seems pretty serious... or something like that! Leave a comment, I run on them! Favorite to stay updated to this story, I promise for it not to sound like every-other-fan fiction... No offense to anyone! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Four Swords Re-booted

So, it looks like Link and Zelda are on to something! The Hyrule army seems to be planning behind the princess's back and Link hasn't heard of this either... awfully suspicious... Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry about last chapter's title being a little inaccurate, I expected Link to meet the others before this but it got really late and I had to cut off the end... think of this as a part two and introduction to the next chapter! :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, I most likely never will... All characters featured in this story do not belong to me, as well as they setting, and any mentioned names. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Mission!

A clanking was heard from the hallway, Link's ears could hear it. Zelda didn't seem to notice until the figure drew closer and closer down the stairs. Link signaled to Zelda, slightly panicked, to stay quiet and find a place to hide. Link naturally chose a jar, nobody looked in jars anyways. Zelda climbed into a cupboard, underneath the counter. She struggled to fit inside, however. It was a tight squeeze, she wondered how Link was so flexible in a pot whilst she had trouble fitting into a CUBOARD?! She eventually found a position that suited her needs and the two remained fairly unsuspicious. As the man approached, it turned out to be Joarnar from Link's swordsman class. Joarnar strode over to the counter and started pouring some sort of brown liquid into a cup. It smelled of mystery beans and potatoes... "Coffee?" Thought Zelda. That guy came all the way down here for COFFEE?! Joarnar headed back up the stairs and all was well... except Link was stuck.

"Ouch! This was such a bad idea..." was all Link could think of to say. He finally got himself free when... "ZEEEEEEELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" It was her DAD?! Oh no, he found her... what EVER was she to do? "ZELDA! What are you doing down here?! You know this is private to me and the knights so that- LINK?!" The old man looked startled to see Link of all people down in the private war plan room...

"You two are in serious trouble! I swear, when I get my-" The King stopped. "Do you hear that?" He said. Then they all looked up. A dark, mysterious swirling cloud appeared. It had been a bright, sunny day! Where did THAT come from? "They are already here..." The King mumbled. "You guys are in BIG trouble!" He said. "Get Zelda to the castle." The King told Link. Link looked startled at this sudden appearance of clouds. He almost couldn't avert his eyes as he led Zelda to the castle gates. Zelda herself was beginning to feel dizzy, she didn't like being they finally got to the gates, Zelda was shaking and Link felt as though he'd finally get to see some action! "This'll be great," he thought, "I'm going to get to do something for once!" Zelda mumbled something about the four sword chamber. Link led Zelda to the gaurds, saying something about protecting Zelda. Link rushed downstairs to the Four Sword sanctuary. He made no hesitation about pulling out the sword. Vaati, the wind mage appeared, laughing maniacally and Link just did NOT care. Vaati didn't feel like actually conquering the world and headed back into the pedestal. "Maybe some other time..." Vaati said. Link felt a rush of energy. Magic surged through his veins, and suddenly... Link was split into four!

"Hey guys!" Red said. "Oh, no..." Blue said with doubt that he could EVER get away from Red... not that he didn't like him, it's just that the little worm kept giving him hugs when HE DIDN'T NEED THEM! Vio just sat there, looking cool. "It's nice to see you guys!" Green said with a happy sensation. "We'd better get on our way and see if the princess is ok..." said Vio, a little bit of worry in his voice. "Oh, she'll be fine!" said Red, enough happiness and energy to fuel a rainbow factory. "I doubt those stupid untrained guards will be much help anyways! We could take them all down in one blow!" Blue stated triumphantly. "Don't get cocky," said Green, "We still don't know if she's ok." "Well then what are we waiting for, Let's get a move on!" Vio said.

Seems like the group is back together! Zelda MAY or MAY NOT be in danger. What do YOU think will happen? Post your reviews and maybe MAYBE favorite... if your nice! Have a good day! -InvisiableWalls


	3. Chapter 3

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's note: Hey guys! Looks like so far, its only been 3 days or so, and we are up to over 50 views! Now, some may not consider it huge... or even noticeable, but for me, this is HUGE! I'd like to thank those who've read this story and given me their support... thanks! I've been working on trying to get these chapters out without as many grammatical errors. It's embarrassing, actually! Also, chapters will be longer with more words, as too make sure that there is more content to secure you guys with! Remember to keep updated, New posts every-other day or just EVERY day; The posts have been a little unsteady... FAST but not in pace. Anyways, here's the next chapter of Four Swords Re-booted!

Disclaimer: I (InvisiableWalls) do not own the Legend of Zelda series and all characters associated with the series. Any claims that I did would be stupidly wrong! All I am is a simple fan writing a story to expand upon and express imagination for the series. Just like others, I find this game fun and great; and as a fan, only want to share my love for it. Thanks for understanding!

Chapter 3: Specifically Not Specific

As the four small heroes hurried up the stairs to check on the princess, worried looks on their faces, it seemed endless. The stairs kept going on, each step more painful than the last, they finally made it.

"Well, I'm beat!" said a panting Red.

"How long ARE those steps, anyways?" Said an exhausted Vio, a slight sweat bead on his brow.

"No match for ME!" said a sliiiightly worn out Blue

"Let's just go already!" said Green with more determination than a Goron in a wrestling match.

After a short chat with the guards, Red came back saying that Zelda was fine, but strangely, the SKY wasn't.

"What do you mean the sky is wrong?! That's such a stupid question, look out the window!" said Blue

As the three other heroes looked out the window, a great thunderstorm they saw. Clouds whirled around, thunder struck. A huge black hole swirled in the sky, only forcing in humans and animals as it seemed. A poor castle guard was hanging on a fence post, all odds against him. And like a thread and scissors, he was forced away. At the same time, a cow went flying towards him. The cow made no resistance, in fact, he just flew upwards still chewing his grass.

"Well, at least they died together..." said a sad Red.

"What's THAT supposed to mean? They both DIED (probably) and you express NO feelings for the- oh." yelled angry Blue, cut off by seeing that Red wasn't listening, but in fact, just staring at a flower in the field.

"It's not moving." mumbled Red. "GUYS! I think I just saw something REALLY weird!" yelled Red.

"We don't have time for that," said Vio, "We have to speak to the King about what to do!"

"But-"mumbled Red.

"Come ON! We don't have all day!" yelled Green from the end of the hallway

After entering the throne chamber, Blue was still blushing from the window scene.

"Can't believe I totally just flopped that," thought Blue, "I swore that there would be no storm..."

"You need something Link... errrr... Links?" said the King, still noticing the FOUR of them. "This is it. We're doomed." thought the King.

The Links were just EVERYWHERE! Vio was admiring the pottery while Blue chased Red with an old Relic sword. Green just sat before the King, mumbling apologies and blushing horribly.

After everyone was rounded up, the sword was put back, Vio was pulled away from the old documents and such, and Red stopped crying, Green told the King about how he pulled the sword to see what he could do.

"Well, I kind of noticed that there were... multiple people." Said the King. "A horrible black hole has appeared just outside the castle! If you haven't noticed, it practically wants every living thing to be consumed by it. It is continually growing and if this isn't stopped, we will all be doomed! An ancient relic lies on the top of a Mountain... a really far ways away... you know what? Just ask Zelda, she usually knows this garbage." the King showed the four to the door

Up in her guarded chamber was Zelda. After some complications with guards, mostly because they were used to only one Link, they made it.

"Those guards were terrible! Having to tell the "super convincing story" a BILLION times was just FANTASTIC!" complained Blue sarcastically.

"I KNOW right!" agreed Red.

As they entered the chamber, Zelda greeted them, Zelda completely disregarded that Link was four again, and they retold the story for the billionth time.

"And that's what your dad said to do so we came to you for assistance!" said Green cheerfully.

"Oh. ok." was all Zelda said. Looking in deep thought she said, "Well, there is an artifact, shaped slightly like a glass eye. They say it reverses evil magic, but also causes it, cool, huh!"

"Where is it?" said Vio with curiosity that was... sort of necessary.

"Oh, just on another island... to the left... reeeeeeally far away... You guys can handle that, right?" said Zelda in hope.

"Well, first, you guys need to be more specific. Secondly, just HOW far away IS this thing?" asked Green.

"What? You want NUMBERS?! Go look it up yourself... lazy." said Zelda. The last part was slightly out-loud, but no one heard her.

Ending note: Well, that concludes chapter 3. Looks like NO ONE is going to be specific for the four, sadly. Next chapter, the four SHOULD see some adventuring. We may only just start uncovering the location... Who knows? I think i'm going to update this as NOT a humor fiction. All who deny can PM me so, but I haven't found anything particularly... funny. Anyways, as usual, read and review. Not too much hate :-) Have a good day!

-InvisiableWalls


	4. Chapter 4

Four Swords Re-booted

I apologize, fans! My delay on this chapter is FAR behind my schedule... I am so~ sorry! Anyways... this chapter is longer than others. Much more to show... i hope for the length of two chapters. In better news, We are at ONE HUNDRED VIEWS! Thanks to all of you! As a reward, here is your chapter...

Chapter 4: A Interesting Inspection!

"Where do we start?" said Red in a confused tone. "We only have this castle. The... black hole? Yes, that... it's blocking any exit from the castle!"

"Have you forgotten? The castle has its own private library!" said Vio. "Ida slap you up the head like Blue! Your lucky that I have enough dignity to be respectful."

"I take offence to that." mumbled Blue. "I have dignity."

"Let's go! Do you know where it's at?" asked Green.

"Actually... no." Vio said quietly, blushing and ashamed of his lack of knowledge for the castle's interior. "I haven't had much time to explore it. Like you all should know, we have been cut off curtain areas of the castle."

"Should we ask Zelda?" questioned Blue. He didn't really want to have to run around the castle like before. Telling all the guards what he was doing.

"Maybe we could get a pass from Zelda? Or the King?" Inserted Red. "That would be easier!"

"I don't know... would they be willing to give us that kind of-" questioned Vio, cut off after noticing the others already on their way down the hall. He sighed and followed after them.

Meanwhile, many miles from Hyrule, a fairy (Dark red in color) was being chased by a group of boys in blue uniform. A guard stood in his everyday pose by the gate, making sure that no one left or entered without his notice and verification. A woman carried a pot above her head, seeming to be carrying water. A mail man ran on his everyday schedule. "Can't be late! Can't be late!" he repeated to himself. Near the gate walked a deku scrub with a fairy.

"Will this work?" asked the scrub in doubt.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?" replied the fairy. She seemed fully assure of their plan.

"Just seems risky..." said the scrub in dismay.

"Look, are we going to do this or not?"

"Absolutely! It just seems... weird and impossible..."

As the two approached the tower wielding the large clock the scrub gave a sigh and climbed on up.

"I don't feel like a flower pod today..." said the scrub.

"Come on, hurry! We are going to be late!" said the fairy.

As the two climbed the tower, they both were anxious.

At the top...

"Ha-ha! You may think that your going to stop me but it's too late! I'm going to bring down the moon and nothing can stop m-" The masked boy said with a slight tone of anger, being cut off by a scrub in his face. "Wh-What?!"

The scrub jumped from the boy's head up into the air. He prepared a bubble from his mouth and shot the boy, propelling him farther forward. The masked fiend dropped an instrument, an ocarina, and the fairy quickly snatched it before he could grab it. The fairy carried it up to the scrub and it suddenly turned into a tuba. Unsurprisingly, the tuba's thin wood made almost no difference to the scrubs slowing rise. The scrub played a song causing time to slow and proceeded to shoot tens to twenties of bubbles from his mouth. Time resumed and all the bubbles caused him to propel even closer to the sky.

"Gotcha!" said the scrub, touching the giant moon in the sky. The moon's orbit held him so he was free to not hold on. He climbed the moon and reached the mouth. His fairy climbed from his hat.

"My turn." she thought.

She flew to the center of the moon; into the mouth and continuing. At the center the fairy pulled out a... nuclear bomb? She planted it in the center and...

To be continued...

At the castle...

"Ok, so we have our pass from the king," said Blue. Zelda wasn't in her room at the time so they had to ask the king. "let's go!"

At the hall leading to the private library, many guards stood stationed.

Green just held the note and walked with the others. He had to stop twice for a guard to read it and nod to the other's in approval of the real-ness of it.

In the library there were books EVERYWHERE! I mean, what did you expect, it IS a library, but this library had an exceptionally large collection.

While Vio seemed to be in heaven, drifting about sections (mostly Hyrule history and scientific thingy stuff) like a young child in a candy store, Blue seemed to be bored (reading isn't his thing), and Red was in the manga section.

"Whatever he's reading," thought Blue, "I don't want to know anything about it."

Red seemed to be drooling. He liked manga. Not the scary ones or the fighting ones, he liked the happy ones with happy things.

Green seemed to be the only one actually interested in researching the artifact that they were looking for. He didn't know the name... or any description at ALL; he just had to keep looking through artifacts. The sad part was that the artifact books were VERY thick, almost 12 inches thick! He sighed. This was going to take a loooooong time...

A couple of hours passed...

Blue had found his way to the lounge area and took a nice nap. Unsurprisingly, Red was near him with a book in his hands and a pile of three others. Speaking of 'piles', Vio had a huge one. Almost 17 or 21 books high, looking ready to collapse. He secretly was looking for information on the artifact, but the other historical and knowledgeable events interested him to the point where he couldn't resist them.

And Green... sadly still looking through the artifact books...

A few more hours later...

"I found something!" said Green in excitement. After all those boring hours, this was it! He had found something, ANYTHING, besides ancient swords and pillars with markings.

"What did you find?" asked Vio. The others would have been excited too... if only they had been awake to hear Green.

"It says here: 'On a mountain's peak, in distant...," Green paused to pronounce the name correctly, "Mer-fA-grE... there is an artifact. It resembles a jug, pottery type, but with markings on the sides.' sounds interesting, doesn't it?"

Red and Blue sat half awake, back to back on the couch.

They just grunted in reply.

"Indeed! May i see the book?" asked Vio in interest.

Green handed the book to Vio.

Vio's eyes glanced across the page madly, like a octorok chased by a bird.

"Hmmm..." he'd say.

"Well? Tell us!" said Red

"Yes, spit it out already!" said Blue, waking up a tad bit more.

"We need to go that-a-way." said Vio. He pointed to the far most wall. The others assumed he meant that it was the direction of the artifact.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Blue.

"Hold on! We need to pack supplies, this is going to be a long journey from the sound of it." said Green.

"Very true, Green. Almost 250 miles from here!" Vio stated.

"Oh my..." mumbled the others in unison.

Well? Was that long enough? I hope so! Again, sorry for the absence of chapters. Looks like the group has their sense of direction. Next chapter we will start our journey off to find this artifact in... Merfagre... yah, that name TOTALLY won't stay. I'll change that to something more simple later. Look forward to the next chapter! Have a good day...

- InvisiableWalls


	5. Chapter 5

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here, everyone. Sorry for the delay! In good news, today the adventure finally begins! Also, last chapter was our longest; over 1,300 words! I'm trying to add character to the... characters because they seem a bit flat and the story seems short and dull. If you are feeling helpful, PM me if you think that this chapter is better or worse (remember: my username is Invisi_able_ walls not invis_ible_walls :D ). Anyways... here is chapter 5!

Disclaimer: The Four Swords do not belong to me, neither do the Legend of Zelda or any associated characters. Use of these topics is purely for promoting and admiring these fantastic works of art. Thank you for your understanding!

Chapter 5: The adventure (really) begins!

After gathering supplies, Green, Red, Blue, and Vio made their way to the king for advice to leave the castle.

"In the kitchen, go to the sink. Underneath is a loose pipe that seems to lead to the wall; it does not, however. Twist this pipe counter-clockwise and the door should open." the King said with a smile. The four heros nodded and shuffled out the door. As they made their way to the kitchen, Vio decided to start-up a conversation.

"So, what are we going to do when we leave the castle? Just head in a direction and hope that it's the right one?" Vio said with a hint of sarcasm in the last part.

"Well, I figured we could head to town and see if there was a map we could grab and then, yes, we would head off." replied Green.

"I figure some potions would be good." said Red, a logical answer as they were definitely going to meet enemies along the way. A potion to heal can definitely help in a bad situation, as long as they didn't fight for it.

The heros arrived at the kitchen and set to work. The King made it sound easy as though there were only one or two sinks. Sadly, the truth was that there were about a dozen, to cook for the whole castle! There might have been more, not like anyone was going to keep track. A chef sat in a chair in the corner, sleeping as there was nothing to do; it being two o'clock and all. The four searched through the bottoms of the sinks quietly, each with his three for the equal twelve or such. Each tugged at the bars, although it wasn't loud, each time there was a loose pipe or rusty sink bottom, a squeak was heard.

Blue eventually found the right one in his fourth try around. He had decided that he would try each sinks individual pipe piece. That meaning that each piece of piping was in its own cabinet, so just trying one piece per cabinet and not all in one and then onto the next seemed more logical to Blue.

The pipe did not turn very smoothly, it was old and rusted, but it eventually turned. The bricks on the wall creaked a bit and then smoothly rode into the ground. A fain chime was heard by Red, but he thought it was just his ears playing tricks on him.

Blue smiled triumphantly and the four entered into the dark room. Luckily, there were two lanterns on an old moldy-wood shelf. They decided that one should go to the front, the other to the back. After a small argument/discussion between who was where, it was decided that Blue would be in front, then Green, followed by Red, And lastly Vio. They traveled through the shaft-like tunnel until coming upon a loose plank of wood. Blue and Vio proceeded to move the plank and surface light streamed in.

After the four clambered out, brushed off their tunics, and looked around a bit, they set off to the nearest town. As if the stone path there didn't wasn't obvious enough, Green clearly knew where it was anyways. They decided to take a longer path around the field outside the castle because the huge, ominous, floating, dangerous void above the castle removing bits of grass and a few poor birds who happened to not notice it, slowly growing ever larger and reminding the heroes that they needed to be fast; even if the trip would be long and dangerous.

They eventually made it to the gravel path that contained scrambled bits of stone and such. As they made their way down the path, they stopped hearing the loud, scary noises of the portal by the castle, and more of the chirping of birds and swaying of trees. Red lagged behind a bit and listened to nature, but Blue would always slow down just to bug him and then run back ahead. Vio walked and read a book he had picked up from the library. Green just walked ahead checking for dangers and such; didn't want any early ambushes!

The four arrived to town and unsurprisingly, it was very much packed with people and sales cheers of their sort. To the common eye, it looked like an average market, however, the black markets laced below the well, only open from ten AM to one o'clock PM. The only different merchandise sold there were seeds and foods that were restricted from public marketing. They also had delicious soups and other foods along with jewelry and items that were cheaper, but not stolen. If one were to sell such items there, it was up to the other merchants to decide what to do with the sad disgrace of a merchant he had once called himself. The Black Market never really grabbed Link's interest however, as getting there or being seen there (it being an adults only marketplace) would surely have him restricted of work for a couple of days, or even worse, grounded!

The Links stuck together to not get lost and eventually found a Hyrule map, a couple other maps of surrounding regions depending on where they went, and some potions. They grabbed five health potions (red color), two mana potions, and a fairy in a bottle which they let Red have to use if he ever got lost and was hurt as he was more susceptible to that. They picked up a few more things that would possibly come in handy like a bomb bag or some hot, clear red crystals.

The map combined with Greens own idea of where to go concluded with the decision to go north-east. They left the town and head off into the trees and shrubs to begin their search for the strangely unheard of artifact.

Ending Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far, it's been a massive encouragement for me to keep writing. I always except instructive criticism for my work so if you can, send me a PM on some things you enjoy (or don't) about this story and I will try to fix whatever I can! Thanks for reading chapter 5, there will be no preview for this week so you better be ready for whatever happens! Have a good day!

-InvisiableWalls


	6. Chapter 6

Four Swords Re-booted

Author's Note: Not much to say here... new chapter! This one is a little more serious/scary. Leave me a Personal Message about your opinions on the story. Should it stay with a similar theme to this or be more of a light-heart-styled adventure? Anyways, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda' neither do I own the pertaining characters, used items, locations, or other associated themes. Thank you for your understanding. -InvisiableWalls

Chapter 6: Adventure!

The heroes walked down the path, some chat involved, though not much happened. It is quite funny when what you know and think is shared exactly the same with those around you! Red thought it was creepy; if he ever had a personal thought, their similar ways of thinking would probably mean that the others thought the same. No one else seemed to mind but Red; Red never talked about it or brought it up. Green whistled a happy tune, similar to that of the musicians in the market, but not as professional and definitely not that of an actual instrument. Vio and Blue walked apart from one another; both lost in thought about what was to come of their recently started adventure.

Suddenly, Blue stumbled on what seemed to be a loose rock. Not long before this, he had proceeded to kick it, trying to give him some idle activity. His foot hurt, though nothing serious (or even considered an injury for that matter). The rock had a cave in on the side, like a worn handle. Blue got down to see why he hadn't moved the so-called 'rock'. It was off the road a bit, he was drifting to the side after all. He gave it a tug, though it wasn't budging. Green caught the sight of Blue pulling at something. He decided to go see what it was; it looked like a very comical sight. Blue determinedly tried to pull it out of the ground. Pretty soon, Red and Vio went to join. All four pulled at the rock.

A loud CA-THUNK was heard. A patch of dirt moved, then more, and suddenly a rusted metal handle exposed itself. As more of this mysterious object revealed itself, it became more clear that it was a door leading into the ground. Blue let go of the 'quite now definitely not a rock-thing-object' and everyone stumbled backward and on top of Vio. Blue was quickly over by the strange door leading into the ground. He swung it open; a loud creaking was heard by the others. A group of keese flew free, startling Blue to fall backward. He was okay with keese, but in his face was where he didn't want them.

The four continued into the cave. It was dark (duh!) and that reminded Green of the lantern he had picked up when they left the castle. He took it out and lit it and a glow of light filled the cave. They noticed a few more keese where on the ceiling, undisturbed by the light. A moblin skull was on the ground.

"Eeeew..." mumbled Red.

"Shhhh," said Vio, "we don't want to wake whatever is in here up... if there IS anything in here."

"There has to be something good if it is so 'cleverly' hidden." grumbled Blue thinking of his hurt foot.

Then the silence broke when Green stepped on a weak root, cracking it. The sound echoed throughout the cave, producing the original sound ten times over.

In another area far from Hyrule... (ending to the side-story)

"He he he..." laughed the fairy. After she had placed the quite large and possibly universe breaking compactibility with her size, she lit a match. She had a line of moon dust which she... somehow... made flammable (it smells like used gunpowder! Really, look it up!). She lit the match and line of flammable trail and it went straight to the bomb.

"Run awaaaaaaaaay!" Yelled the fairy. A trail of sparkles went flying behind her. She flew past the scrub and, just on que, he followed her. They left the moons atmosphere.

"**CABOOOOOM**!" yelled the fairy.

Skull kid gulped. "Why are they running away so fast?!" he thought. He frantically thought of a reason. He looked at the moon. It had a face different from the one before. It looked like it had eaten a foul food rather than a crazed grin. "oh noooo..." he thought.

Then Termina's balance went haywire. Link and Tatl ran (or flew) very far away, and Majora was doomed to a terrible, unspeakable death.

The hero's walked deeper into the strange cave. A sound of slow slurping was heard.

"Shhhhhluuuurpkkshhh" the strange producer of the sound made.

"W-what was that?" startled Red managed to shakily say.

"I... I don't know" Vio said as though it was directly him that Red was talking to.

Another dry slurp was heard. Green was distracted by the strange noise and did not look in front of him. Then he felt a cold feeling across his hand. He looked forward and what he saw sent shivers down his spine.

(Note: if your imagination is very expansive or you are easily scared, i would consider skipping this part)

A pale white face stared at him through the bars. One of its eyes was larger than the other with a scar through it. It did not make any noise. It had sharp claws and the bodies of familiar people layed behind it. It took slow breathes. It had a slight purple and dark blue tone to its skin. It gave Green a headache just looking at it. It slowly raised it's 'hand' which was grossly amputated and morfed. It began to reach for Green. Green was frozen with fear. He wanted to run but his legs where as heavy as lead. His face was pale and his hands went cold. The face of the demon was forever frozen into his head. It starred, with an empty expression that would possibly reflect sadness and anger mixed together. It's cold, black, pupuless eyes continued to stare. Green began to step back as the monster drew closer with its hand. No one else seemed to notice what was happening.

"What's up Green? You have stood there for a while. Are you ok?" Blue (slightly) annoyingly said to Green.

Green finally managed to say something. "Run." he mumbled.

"What?" said Red. "We've come so far.

"RUN NOW!" Green yelled.

The monster showed its teeth. It let out a screech that was silent and yet loud at once.

"Wha-what was that?!" panicked Vio. "Is that...?" mumbled Vio.

"WHAT IS IT VIO JUST TELL U-" Blue panicked to Vio, cut off by Red's hand who, at the time, was using the other hand to shield his eyes from the monster.

"It's a Grey..." Vio blurted out.

The monster cringed at the mention of it's species. It didn't like that name for some reason.

"A Grey?" said a confused Red, "That doesn't sound scary at all." He mistakenly unshielded his eyes. He immediately regretted it. It was like staring at your darkest fear, yet so much worse. He quickly had the same reaction as Green. He froze with fear.

Blue grabbed red by the shirt and Vio followed so by grabbing Green before the monster actually touched him. Whatever the outcome of that would be, they didn't need to find out. The dead bodies on the floor should have hinted it.

The group quickly rushed to the surface. Red and Green quickly ran in opposite directions to puke into the bushes. There was is no better way to say it, they were scarred senseless. Vio and Blue both red in the face from the 'endurance run they just went through carrying another body with them, sat on a rock, back to back from one another. Blue lightly kicked the strange rock that had allowed them entrance to the hell-hole they entered before, closing the entrance so that hopefully no one would have to suffer the same fate as them. Green and Red came back to Vio and Blue. Red was clutching something tightly in his hands.

"What's that?" Vio asked.

"It's a familiar weapon I found in there. I was going to tell you guys about it just before Green found that... whatever it was..." Red explained. "It looks like that fire staff I got last time I was with you guys, yet this one has a different top." He continued, pointing to the top of the staff. It was very similar to the previous one with the wood-work and all, yet this one had a light blue crystal at the top, rather than the previous red one.

"Well, what are you waiting for, try it out!" said Blue.

Then as though it was planned, a octorock walked through the bushes. Red pointed the staff at the small red enemy and fired. In defense, the creäture spit a large rock and ran away. The blast of blue light and the rock hit and created a...

"It freezes stuff, huh?" Blue said quizzically.

The rock sat on the ground in a case of jagged ice. It clearly explained what the staff did.

"Wow, score!" said Red proudly holding out his new weapon.

"Lucky..." mumbled Green, letting his jealousy escape him for a moment. However, the others heard this comment and everyone laughed.

Well, that was chapter 6, did you enjoy it? I worked a little while on this one, trying to get it a little more exciting. Don't forget to drop a like, favorite, or just send me a personal message on your thoughts about this story. I'm starting to think about that second story I mentioned before. If I start that, this story's posts will become slower. If you approve (or disapprove) of this, send me a personal message. If no one sends me anything (like usual) I will just start it anyways... so good luck stopping me without some feedback! I may start that second story around chapter nine, we will see (no promises). For now, just remember to comment on this story. Have a good day, guys.

-InvisiableWalls


End file.
